A fluid releasing and sound generating toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,028 granted to the same inventor of this application includes a toy body, a container, an electric valve, a tube, a sound generating unit, a receiving circuit and a controller unit, whereby upon actuation of the controller unit, an electrical signal will be received by the receiving circuit to activate the electric valve to release the compressed fluid from the container, and to activate the sound generating unit for sound generation simultaneously.
The compressed fluid for producing fragrant gas or pungent gas is directly and instantly released from a fluid discharge hole T3 formed in a toy body T when the electric valve 2 is opened. There is no suitable medium or mechanism provided for distributing or delivering the discharged fluid to a broader area to be circumferentially disposed on a decorative body if the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,028 is inferentially modified to be a decorative item, thereby limiting the uses of the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,028.